Jacob Taylor
Jacob Taylor is one of the main protagonists of the video game Mass Effect 2, ''and a supporting protagonist in its sequel ''Mass Effect 3. He is a powerful biotic and former Alliance soldier, who joined Cerberus due to them being more proactive, and an old friend of Miranda Lawson. He and Miranda are the two squad members available from the beginning of the game, due to being members of Cerberus. He was voiced by Adam Lazarre-White. Background After surviving the Geth attack on Eden Prime, he worked for Cerberus. Mass Effect 2 In Mass Effect 2, he and Miranda help Commander Shepard recruit soldiers for the suicide mission. Jacob before hand asks for Shepard's help. His father years ago crash landed on an alien planet, and now he wants to see if he's alive. But when he sees his father, he learns he has made a corrupted tribal people where he is in charge, and ultimately makes a terrible leader. Jacob is ashamed of his father, and either leaves him to be arrested by the alliance, gives him a half charged pistol to kill himself before the crazed crew can, or leave him to his fate with the crew. Shepard can also pursue a romance with Jacob if your Shepard is female, and he'll help Shepard out in the suicide mission. Mass Effect 3 If Jacob survives, he comes back in Mass Effect 3, where he has left Cerberus. He now is helping Dr. Bryn Cole, a former Cerberus scientist. The two of them have a romance, and a child on the way. If Shepard had a relationship with Jacob, the conversation is different. Personality Jacob is a very honest and straightforward person; unlike some members of the Cerberus Normandy crew (Kelly, Miranda etc.), he has no illusions of how shady and checkered Cerberus is, and has never fully trusted the Illusive Man. The only reason he's with Cerberus in the first place is because he admires them for their tendency to act when faced with problems, in contrast to the Alliance and Council, who often worry over politics and bureaucracy, and left the Alliance because he got tired of never making a difference. Even as a member of Cerberus, he considers his routine to be rather dull, usually only using his gun for target practice. It's because of this that he sees working with Shepard as "a great opportunity to do something that matters." Jacob is described by Joker as too nice a person to be a member of Cerberus; he is very polite and respectful and often serves as a voice of reason, particularly to Renegade-Shepard; if told by Shepard that he/she doesn't trust him, he takes it in stride and says that he'll simply have to earn that trust, and if Shepard objects to being cannon fodder for mechs while Tali, Prazza and the other quarians grab Shepard, he points out that he, Shepard and Miranda are better equipped for a frontal assault than the quarians are. He also stands up for Shepard when Miranda is testing his/her memories and personality. Additionally, he is highly sympathetic towards the people of Omega, saying that no-one should have to live the way they do. Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Mass Effect Heroes Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Parents Category:Related to Villain Category:In Love Category:Military Category:Lethal Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Brutes Category:Protectors Category:Male Category:Fighter Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Outright Category:Honest Category:Honorable Category:Defectors Category:Voice of Reason Category:Optimists